


Physical

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars TFA, Star Wars TLJ
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Smut, distracting hux when he’s working, hux does yoga, hux wants to punch him i listen to nine inch nails too much, jedi mind trick?, keep your enemies close... really really close, more like mind fuck, ren lifts weights, ren thinks it’s hot, training together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: Training is an interesting occurrence





	Physical

The training room lights were warm against the skin, illuminating the room in a bright white despite the dark steel equipment and black and red decor. Hux set down his foam mat, a dusky gray, in the corner of the room. He brought with him water, and his minutes from his last meeting to review, as well as a book of war strategies. He set aside his belongings and stripped off his coat, underneath was a gray tank top and black leggings. It was almost scandalous the way that the fabric clings to his frame, highlighting the lean muscle and strength underneath.  
Just as he was warming up, a rather loud and obnoxious supreme leader entered the facility. He could feel his headache returning as Kylo Ren walked over to the weights, no shirt on, just pants.  
Hux read his books and papers, while starting with a few simple poses. Stretching out his muscles and attempting to relieve his work, or rather Ren, induced stress. Balancing himself on his forearms, he lifted his legs behind him, doing his best not to let the noise of Kylo lifting to bother his peace.  
“You know, you think extremely loudly General,” Ren’s voice cut through the near silence.  
Hux huffed and changed his position, “so stay out of my head, supreme leader.” He had been working his ass off trying to fix the mess Ren had made after Snoke’s death, and he’d be damned if he’d let that bastard criticize him.  
“I know who my father was, hardly makes me a bastard.” Ren chuckled and added another 10 pounds to each side of his 80 pound weight.  
“Only 100 pounds? That’s rather low for you don’t you think?” Hux rolled his eyes and flipped the page of his book with one finger, staring up at Ren with an annoyed glare.  
“How much do you weigh, General?” Kylo dropped the weight and walked towards Hux’s corner of the room.  
“What does that have to do with-!” In a swift motion Kylo had placed an arm under Hux’s knees, and another across his chest, and quickly lifted him off the ground and up over Ren’s head. “PUT ME DOWN! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!”  
“You don’t have to stand, I’m holding you.” Kylo’s laugh made Hux’s skin crawl, this was utterly humiliating. If any one had walked in at this moment, the General would never hear the end of it. He squirmed and wrestled in Ren’s grip. “If you keep wiggling like that I might drop you”  
“Good! Put me down!” To Hux’s surprise, he listened, Kylo gently placed him down on his feet. Which is would it been excellent if it weren’t for his intolerable grin. His face was uncomfortably close to Kylo’s, he could feel the supreme leader’s breath on his face. “Stop!” Hux pushed him back placing both hands on Kylo’s chest and using all his strength to get Ren as far from his as possible. But when he opened his eyes, he had not moved, and both of Hux’s hands were firmly placed on each of Kylo’s pectorals.  
“Wanted to cop a feel, General?” Kylo winked as Hux yanked his hands back and gathered his things storming out of the training room and back to his chambers.  
Ren was awful before, but now as the supreme leader, it seemed as if everything was done to get under Hux’s skin.  
Finally, in his chambers Hux had been freed from Ren’s annoyance and threw his belongings onto the couch and shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away his anger. He felt a creeping feeling travel up his spine, like a hand caressing his back. He jumped at the feeling but struck it down as imagination, that was until a hand grasped around Hux’s neck, applying enough pressure to be felt but not enough to hurt. I apologize for earlier, my dearest General... He shook at the voice that rang through his head, hoping it wasn’t actually Kylo and just a hallucination from the stress. I assure you it’s no figment of your imagination…  
Hux shivered and turned off the shower and furiously dried off and got dressed. He spent the next hours reading on his couch, Millicent in his lap purring. Reading calmed him but not enough, he grabbed a cigarette from the side table and stepped outside of his room, lighting it and taking a few drags before he felt it again. The intrusion into his mind, you really want to hate me don’t you General...? Hux thought as loudly as possible “I already hate you.” What a shame General... that’s okay... I can make you like me again... Hux shuddered and finished his cigarette, extinguishing the embers and tossing it in a bin. He grumbled and trudged back to his room, laying down with Millicent while he waited for his next meeting.  
The room was dark, and his eyes were fluttering as the gloved hand stroked through his hair, a warm breath against his neck and a pair of pillowing lips pressing into his skin. The gloved hand ran down the side of his face, caressing his hand, a voice whispered into his ear, “you may hate me now, but you will want me. I’ll make sure of it.” The voice huffed as the hand traced down his chest, and stomach, stopping right at the waistline-  
Hux awoke in a sweat, Millicent mewling at his feet. Standing up, he nearly fell, his hands gripping the sides of the couch to steady himself. Slowly he moved to the entrance of the room, moving to leave when a knock was at his door.  
“Excuse me, General Hux? The supreme leader wishes to see you.” His gut twisted, and he felt a cold sweat over him. He quickly straightened himself, there was no need to give into a mind game. Hux was stronger than Kylo thought, and he would not so easily have his opinion of the supreme leader be changed.  
“I’ll be there in a moment,” He quickly grabbed his overcoat and made his way to the Supreme Leader’s chair room. He refused to ever call it a throne, Ren was unworthy of such pleasantries. The new ship, the finalizers remains used to create it, was cold and unwavering in its bleakness. The walls although metallic were dark and sleek, a dull reflection of himself followed across them. The door to the room was larger than necessary, Ren had an interest in the dramatics.   
“General, it is good to see you. Guards you may leave.” The replacement guards for the meantime we're just average but well-performing stormtroopers. After the death of the former Praetorian guards had been killed, it would be many months before they could be replaced by the newly trained guards. “Hux, are you afraid?”   
“I have no reason to fear you, Supreme Leader.”   
“Ah,” He reached out and beckoned Hux forwards. “Come closer.” The general obliged and walked further into the room, stopping a few meters from where Ren sat.   
“What is it you need Ren? Do not think I will allow these games for much longer.” Hux shivered slightly as the phantom hands of Kylo’s manifestation slid across his spine, and held him in place.  
“I need to know that you will not betray me. I know your past, what you did to your father, you are ruthless. Relentless.” The hands wrapped around Hux’s throat, cold yet burning at the same time.  
“I do not see why you-”  
“Do not test me, General. I know your thoughts every second of every day. The moment something is in your head, it will not be long before I know it.” He pulled the general closer, making him kneel before him. He reached out a hand, caressing the cheek and jawline of Hux, gently yet firmly placing his hand under the other man’s chin, forcing him to look into Ren’s eyes. “Despite your protests, I know you enjoy my company.”   
“I do not. Especially when I am in my own chambers and you torment me with your intrusion.”   
“Would prefer I torment you physically? You could use some relief, General.” Kylo’s voice was nearly a growl. He smirked and slid his hand from Hux’s face to his chest. “I could help you with that.”   
“That’s… highly unnecessary.” Hux stared down Ren, refusing to allow this little game to be played any longer. “I am not particularly fond of you, in fact, you know I am not. The shit you pulled back on Crait doesn't make me want to ever like you either.” Hux turned away, “ I am your general, not a chew toy.” With swift steps Hux left the room, if Ren had said something after, he did not care to listen.

Hux’s couch was comfortable beneath him as he read through his books, drinking coffee with Millicent at his side. This was his preferred place on the ship, quiet and with the company of his cat. His coffee was black, he didn’t care for cream and sugar, he didn’t need it either. It had been a few days since he had last spoken to Ren, he could feel the stress leaving his body, he was more focused and clear of mind. Although at times he did wondered about what Ren had been up to. No fits as of late shockingly the ship was still in one piece.   
You wonder about me?   
Hux jumped at the thought, “Get out of my head Ren!” and then there was nothing. Hux dropped his shoulders and downed the rest of his coffee. Millicent crawled into his lap and purred against him as he rested a hand on her back. It was strange, it hadn’t felt like there was any intrusion into his head, and yet he swore he heard it, the voice of Kylo, annoying him without even being present.   
Hux managed to continue his day without any interruptions, and once he returned to his room he stripped off his clothes and moved into the shower. The water was nearly scalding and yet it was comforting. His pale skin turning red, it was the only heat in his life. Well, besides Millicent. Afterwards as he laid down in bed, his skin cold against the silken sheets, he began to drift off rather blissfully for once.   
A dark figure stood above him, hands reaching out to touch him. They caressed his skin, trailing along his spine, his arms, his legs. Each part of him outlined by rough fingertips. A hand wrapped around his wrists pulling them above his head, as the figure leaned in closer, and pressed their lips to his. Gentle at first, but grew rougher as the figure ground against him, a bulge growing between them. He could feel himself getting harder as the figure released his grip and made their way down his body, stopping right above his boxers, pulling them down swiftly. The rough hands wrapped around his cock as the figure opened their mouth and placed him inside, tongue swirling and tracing every vain. The figure looked up and grinned, deep brown eyes…  
“REN!” Hux jolted awake, his cock throbbing and his whole body drenched in sweat. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he mumbled as he paced around his room, too worked up to fall asleep again. He paced until morning, the alarm on his clock blaring as he switched it off, eyes hardly open, body hardly moving. He trudged through the day, drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes like it was going to change anything.  
“General,” Captain Phasma’s voice rang in his ears, “Are you alright?”  
“Ah, Phasma, yes sorry didn’t sleep well.” He turned to face her, she was the strongest woman he had ever met, and her soldiers, despite the traitor, were always in line.   
“No need for apologies, I wish you well.” She marched off, armor glistening under the lights.   
He wandered for a bit, unsure what to do with himself. His mind had seemed absent since he awoke. He found himself outside the chair room, surely Ren was inside. Hux found himself walking into the room, cursing to himself.  
“General, I didn’t expect to see you,” Kylo sat before him, black robe wrapped tightly around his body. Hux found his mouth dry, his voice unable to be used. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. “Ah, guards please excuse us.”   
“I…”  
“We are alone now, come closer to me Hux.” Kylo extended a hand, to which the General accepted, setting his hand in Ren’s. “Did you enjoy your dreams?”   
“I don't understand what you’ve done to me,” Hux went to pull his hand away, but he was overpowered as Kylo lifted him to sit against his lap.   
“I haven’t done anything to you yet,” Ren’s breath was hot against Hux’s skin, his voice low and tempting. “Would you like me to?”   
“Please… I can’t focus on my work, I can’t sleep.”   
“But General, I thought you hated me.” Ren chuckled, a deep rumbling.   
“I do.. but I need this.” Hux dragged Kylo’s hand into his lap, thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to feel some sort of friction.   
“Is that so?” Kylo pressed his lips to Hux’s ear, and nibbled gently, as Hux emitted a small purring sound. Ren kissed along the general’s jawline, and down his neck, sucking deep purple marks into the pale skin.   
“Ren...pleaseeee” Hux was hungry now, straining to keep himself from squirming, he needed the release if he was ever going to get to sleep again. Reaching behind him he gripped the black cloth and tugged it, he wanted to devour Kylo.   
“Devour me general? Are you sure it is not you who will be devoured?” Ren traced his hand along Hux’s body, wrapping his arms across the his waist. He quickly undid his belt and pulled down his boxers. Once he had freed Hux of his clothes he grasped his cock, slowly stroking him. He grasped the general’s throat, not as a threat but rather as encouragement. “Tell me what you need, Hux.”   
“Your mouth,” Ren smirked and lifted Hux from his lap, laying him back in the throne. He got onto his knees and teased Hux with his tongue, one hand still firmly wrapped around the base of his cock. Hux gripped Ren by his hair, the black curls tangled around his fingers, as he thrusted up into Kylo’s mouth, bucking his hips as Kylo bobbed up and down on his cock.   
It seemed over too soon as Hux came down Ren’s throat. He quickly straightened himself out, and once presentable left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to Nine Inch Nails too much and this is what resulted in this mixed with my intense desire to see Hux and Ren training together


End file.
